


You Can’t Run

by Suga_rcones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin joins the Rebels, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Luke and Leia get trained as Jedi, Major Character Death in later chapters, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_rcones/pseuds/Suga_rcones
Summary: The Clone War was finally coming to an end. The Separatist Alliance was shattered after the death of Count Dooku, leaving them vulnerable to Republic forces. But, not everything was going as smoothly as everyone had hoped. Palpatine was discovered to be the Sith Lord they had been searching for all these years. Mace Windu had taken three other council members with him to confront the Chancellor, leaving Anakin behind at the temple.Now, as Anakin sat in the council chambers, watching the sun set on the horizon, the galaxy was about to remake itself, and no one was prepared for it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa/Breha Organa, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, other relationships mentioned
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small facts to know about that might help stuff make more sense- 
> 
> • Anakin figured out that Palpatine had been manipulating him since he had been brought to Coruscant, which is why he staying in the council chambers as he was told 
> 
> • Rex had his control chip removed after the death of Fives so he does not get affected from Order 66 going out

When the lights of the order flickered out across the galaxy, Anakin was scared. So very scared. One minute he was waiting in the council chambers, staying put like he was asked, and the next, well, the temple was under attack by his own battalion. Screams of terror broke through the eerie silence that had surrounded the temple just moments ago. He didn’t know what to do, where to go, who to help, he was frozen in place as the sound of gunshots filled the air. Anakin stared at the door of the council chambers as the noises grew closer, getting louder and louder by the second. The young Jedi gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tightly, expecting the clones to barge through the door at any moment, but when the door opened, it wasn’t what Anakin had expected. A small group of younglings came running into the room, gathering around the older Jedi. They all had widened eyes and terrified looks on their faces, some were even trembling. A young boy looked up at Anakin with a sad look, “Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?” he asked slowly, barely being able to speak properly from how much he was shaking. 

Anakin kneeled down so that he was at level with the young boy, laying his hand on his shoulder, “We are going to get out of here as quickly as we can” he said, standing back up to look at the other younglings, “I need you all to follow me. Stay close and don’t wander off or it may cost you your life”. The group of Jedi cautiously moved through the halls, trying their best to avoid the clones. One of the younglings, a small Togruta girl, was trembling so much that she couldn’t walk, so Anakin ended up carrying her the rest of the way. They were almost caught by the clones but managed to make it out into the dark Coruscant night unscathed. The young Knight led the younglings down into the depth of the city to hide, knowing that where he was taking them was safe and they wouldn’t be found anytime soon. 

Anakin led the younglings down a darkened, but completely abandoned alleyway. The young Knight had the children go into a small, hidden tunnel in the side of a building. Anakin used the force to seal the hole back up and turned to make sure everyone was still gathered together. “How did you know about this place Master Skywalker?” The young Togruta girl asked as Anakin sat her in his lap. 

“I found it one night when I was exploring Coruscant as a Padawan” he said with a smile,  _ and because I was trying to hide from Obi-wan _ , but he didn’t say that part out loud. “We’ll be safe here as long as we stay quiet and don’t move around too much. This area of Coruscant may not have much activity at night but we don’t want to take any chances. Can you all promise me that you’ll stay still and be quiet?” The younglings nodded their heads in approval and shifted slightly to get more comfortable in the small space. Most of the younglings had made their way over to Anakin and curled up around him, some ended up falling asleep as time went on, including the young girl in Anakin’s lap. The young Jedi leaned back against the wall and looked towards the entrance, sighing softly. He could feel the pain and death spreading throughout the galaxy like a wildfire no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He could only hope that everyone close to him was safe, though he could feel through the Force that they were very much alive, and wait in this tunnel until whatever was going on had ended. 

* * *

Obi-wan felt like he had been running for hours, but he knew it had only been a few moments since whatever had happened started. He had just defeated Grievous on Utapau, heading back to his troops to help them expel the last of the Separatist droids when it happened. The clones had turned their guns towards him and started firing. Which was why he was now running as fast as he could, looking everywhere for a ship to escape in. He made it back to where General Grievous’s ship was and jumped inside, quickly flying into the atmosphere. “Emergency code 913. I have no contact on any frequency” he said into the comm system. A muffled voice replied through the hologram that had popped up but Obi-wan couldn’t make out what was said. “Repeat?” he asked quickly. 

“Master Kenobi” Senator Organa said in a clearer voice now. 

“Senator Organa” Obi-wan said in a slightly surprised voice, “My clone troops turned on me, I need help”. 

“We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We’re sending you our coordinates” the senator said as the transmission cut out. Obi-wan let out a long sigh and jumped into hyperspace as soon as he had punched in the coordinates he had been sent.  _ What exactly is going on? Why have the clones turned on us?  _ Questions swarmed around Obi-wan’s head as he sat there, alone, in the cockpit. If this attack had happened everywhere, then what had happened to Anakin and Ahsoka? He could feel through the force that their signatures were still bright, but he still feared that something terrible could’ve happened to both of them. 

Once he arrived aboard Senator Organa’s ship he was greeted by both Bail and Yoda. The three of them walked around the halls for a bit before Obi-wan spoke up. “How many other Jedi have managed to survive?” He asked softly, looking down at Master Yoda. 

“Heard from no one have we” the Jedi Master said as he walked, his gimer stick tapping lightly on the floor. 

“I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple” Bail said as the group continued to make their way down the hall, “that’s why I went looking for Yoda”. 

“Have we had any contact from the temple?” Obi-wan asked as he looked over at the senator. 

“Received a coded retreat message we have” Master Yoda spoke as the three of them started to slow their steps. 

“It requests all Jedi to return to the temple” Bail said as he looked at Obi-wan, “it says the war is over”. 

“Well then we must go back” Obi-wan said as he shifted his gaze back down to Yoda, “if there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed”. 

“Hmm suggest dismantling the coded signal do you?” Master Yoda asked with a curious tone. 

“Yes Master there is too much at stake” Obi-wan spoke quickly, his eyes growing slightly wider. They had to make sure the surviving Jedi were safe. He didn’t want anyone else to be lost. 

“I agree” Yoda said as he gave a small nod, “and a little more knowledge might light our way”. 

As the ship set off for Coruscant, Obi-wan felt anxious. He didn’t know what to expect when they arrived back at the temple.  _ Would the fighting be over? Are the clones still there? Who has survived? Where was Anakin? Was he still in the temple? Where was Ahsoka? Where was- _

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an incoming transmission. “We’re receiving a message from the Chancellor’s office sir” the pilot said as they started to approach Coruscant. 

“Send it through,” Senator Organa said quickly with a nod. 

“Yes sir” the pilot replied as he switched the transmission on. 

“Senator Organa” Mas Amedda said, “the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress”. 

“I will be there,” Bail said with another nod of his head. 

“He’ll be expecting you” the Chagrian politician said as the transmission cut off. 

Bail turned his chair to face Obi-wan and Yoda, “it could be a trap” he said. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Obi-wan said as he looked downwards. He turned his gaze back up to look at Bail before continuing to speak, “the Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact”. 

“If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be” Master Yoda said as they got ready to land on the city planet. As Bail went off to attend the senate meeting, Obi-wan and Yoda carefully made their way to the temple. 

Once they got past the clones guarding the entrance, Obi-wan lowered his hood off his head and stared at the fallen Jedi. The lifeless bodies of Knights and Padawans were spread out on the ground, filling the halls with an eerie feeling. The young Jedi Master kneeled down to place his hand on one of the fallen Padawans. “Why…” he whispered softly, “why has this happened?” The redheaded Jedi looked over to where Yoda had his hand on another dead Padawan.

The old Jedi raised his gaze to look at Obi-wan, but said nothing. The two of them continued to search the temple for survivors, hoping that someone must have survived this massacre. They, unfortunately, found no remaining Jedi in the temple who were alive. This made Obi-wan start to worry even more for Anakin.  _ Where is he? If he isn’t in the temple then where could he have gone?  _

* * *

“Ahsoka! He’s getting away!” Rex yelled as a shuttle started to leave the hanger bay. Ahsoka looked up to see the small ship leaving with Maul in the cockpit. The young Togruta stretched out her hands and used all her strength to hold the ship back. Rex had come up behind her to keep her from slipping, but eventually she had to let go of her hold. The two of them watched as the ship left the hanger quickly and disappeared into the atmosphere. 

How did this even happen? One moment Ahsoka and Rex were on their way back to Coruscant with the renegade Sith Lord in custody, and the next the clones had been given a strange order from Chancellor Palpatine, saying that all the Jedi were traitors to the Republic and were to be executed immediately. Rex had been able to reason with his troops and got them to see that Ahsoka was not a traitorous Jedi who needed to be executed. They had still tried to stop Maul from escaping, but that had obviously failed. Their ship was going down fast, heading straight onto the fiery planet of Mustafar. How they got close to Mustafar no one knows, but everyone seemed to be fine with it. Except for Ashoka and Rex. Both of them were in a panic as the ship got closer and closer to the surface. “We need to get out of here” Ahsoka said as she turned to Rex, “there must be another ship somewhere in this hanger”. 

The two of them scanned the area, the majority of the ships were under repair and wouldn’t make it very far. “Over there!” Rex’s voice called out as he spotted a ship. They rushed over to the ship and started it up before they got out of the hanger. Both of them watched as the cruiser crashed down into the lava river, knocking down piles of rocks as it touched the surface. Rex flew the ship over to a small landing platform and the two of them got out. Both Ahsoka and Rex had tried to convince the troopers to evacuate, but they wouldn’t listen. They insisted that they would go down with the ship, no matter what. A pain of sadness filled Ahsoka’s heart as she watched the cruiser slowly sink into the lava. She laid her hand on Rex’s shoulder, the clone had started to cry a little as he watched the ship go down. All they could do now was wait for someone to find them, if someone was even looking for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ I need to find Anakin  _

_ I have to find him  _

_ What if he’s in danger?  _

_ What if he’s injured?  _

_ What if- _

“Shield your thoughts, you should, Obi-wan” an amused voice said, breaking the younger Jedi out of his head. Obi-wan looked down to see Master Yoda smiling at him. The auburn haired man sighed and looked away. 

“I’m sorry Master...I didn’t mean to project my thoughts. I’m just worried about Anakin. Something could be terribly wrong with him. He could be injured somewhere with no one to help him or maybe he’s being hunted down by the clones” Obi-wan rambled on as he started to pace around the council chambers. The two Jedi Master’s had been searching the temple for hours. They had looked everywhere to find the missing Jedi Knight but, it seemed he was just nowhere to be found. Obi-wan’s nerves had finally been shot once they reached the council chambers. Usually he was so much better at keeping himself under control, but with his significant lack of sleep and the fact that the whole Jedi Temple was full of nothing more than lifeless bodies, he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. The young Jedi Master found himself in front of one of the glass windows overlooking the city planet. The lights of Coruscant were shining brightly, speeders racing through the sky and ships coming and going. Even with the city full of life, Obi-wan couldn’t help but feel like the planet was nothing but darkness. Had it always felt like this? Surely it hadn’t always been this dark and empty. He laid his head on the glass and let out a long, shaky sigh.  _ Oh Anakin, where are you?  _

“Search the city, you should” Master Yoda said as he watched Obi-wan grow more and more anxious, “stay here I will. Send out a warning for survivors I must”. 

Obi-wan lifted his head from the window and nodded his agreement. He left the council chambers as calmly as possible before breaking into a sprint. As he ran through the darkened hallways, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, making him stop dead in his tracks. In front of him was a group of dead Jedi, but there was something different about them. These Jedi did not have blaster wounds, they had been killed with a lightsaber. Obi-wan slowly backed up into a wall and stared wide eyed at the dead Jedi. His breathing began to quicken and become ragged as tried to regain his composure. “No….it can’t be” he said slowly, “it can’t be”. He looked down at his hands to find them trembling. He tried once again to release his emotions into the Force, but nothing seemed to be working. Obi-wan looked back at the fallen Jedi before he closed his eyes. “Who…who could’ve done this…?” It took him a few moments to register that he had started to cry. Tears welled up in his eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks. Obi-wan rubbed at his eyes, willing the tears to go away. Now was not the time to cry, he had to find Anakin before it was too late. The redhead let out a shaky breath, blinking back his tears, and sprinted off through the hallways. He now knew that Anakin wasn’t in the temple, but he did know the best place to start looking first. The young Jedi Master slipped into the shadows of Coruscant and discreetly made his way to Padmé’s apartment building. Surely she’d know where Anakin could’ve gone, or maybe the Knight would be there with her.  _ Hold on Anakin, wherever you are, I’ll find you, I promise.  _

* * *

“Someone has to be looking for us….right? They won’t just leave us here will they? The ship we have won’t fly anywhere without repairs, we’re lucky it even got us over here. We don’t have anything to repair it with either and-” Rex paused as he looked over at the young Togruta a couple paces away from him. The clone sighed and walked over to where she was standing. “You didn’t hear what I was saying, did you?” he asked with a small, but strained laugh. 

Ahsoka turned to look at Rex, “oh I heard you loud and clear Rex” she said, laying her hand on the Captain’s shoulder, “but I think you need to calm down. Someone is looking for us, they won’t leave us here”. Rex gave a small nod but he didn't seem convinced that what she had said was true. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. Someone will find us, I know they will” Ahsoka said softly, turning her gaze back towards the fiery landscape of Mustafar. 

* * *

“Master Skywalker?” A small voice whispered, “how much longer do we have to hide in here?” 

“Be patient young one” Anakin said with a soft smile, “it won’t be much longer, I promise”. The youngling huffed quietly but said nothing more. Anakin leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. They had been in here for hours now and the younglings were starting to get restless. Almost all of them had woken up from the small nap they had taken and were eager to move around.  _ Someone better come and find us soon or I’ll end up being the one who’s restless. Hopefully Obi-wan or someone is looking for us. Padmé better be ok as well, and Ahsoka-  _

Anakin was broken out of his thoughts by a small tug on his sleeve. He looked over at the small boy and sighed again. “Is something wrong little one?” He asked quietly. 

“It’s cold Master” the young boy whispered, shivering a little, “can I sit with you?” 

“Come here” Anakin said, opening up his cloak to give the youngling some space to curl up. After he got settled, Anakin closed his cloak around the boy, “there is that better?” The boy nodded in return and started to fall back to sleep. The young Jedi Knight looked over the group of younglings, checking to make sure everyone was still ok. Once he was satisfied that everyone was safe, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a light sleep. 


End file.
